No es otra historia de semidioses
by Choky Black
Summary: No es otra historia de semi dioses... O tal vez, si. Solo necesita ser salvado, había dicho una y otra vez, no perdería esa idea, pues era la única que le quedaba ella no se daría por vencida. Ya no importaba que tuviera que hacer, aun si tuviera que matar al mismo Cronos, con un corta uñas, ella lo daría. (LUKE/OC)


**Espero que les guste**

**La cabaña de Hefesto está bueno diferente (¿? Esto no me maten pues aigooo aquí casi todos son usuarios del fuego pero no lo pude evitar T-T amo mucho a Leo, bueh, espero les guste y me dejen alguna idea o su opinión :3**

**Los personajes obvio no son míos si no de Rick (? Bueno del que los creo (? Soy un desmadre ya no me acuerdo ni del nombre del autor T-T que vergüenza me doy, y mas vergüenza aun el pensar que escribo esto en lugar de simplemente fijarme y ya pero bueno ya escribi esto asi que ya no importa, chau.**

Recuerdo varias cosas de mi vida, pero la más sobresaliente sin duda alguna no es el hecho de que mi espalda este hecha mierda por tantas quemaduras sufridas hasta hoy, ni el hecho de que Jack me robara mi último encendedor, y menos aún que Zack me robara los cerillos o que Luke me robara mi sostén, y allí me digo, vaya manía tienen de quitarme mis cosas.

Ahora sentada sin poder moverme y estando "dormida" puedo pensar mejor las cosas, escucho las estupideces de Jack riéndose de todo y de todos y a Zack burlándose de Clarisse, esa inútil me viene a visitar una vez por mes, maldita perra mal agradecida, Luke me visita cada día o al menos lo hacía…

Tengo miedo, de que me olviden, que en algún momento no sea más que un cuerpo en la enfermería, que sea la chica que duerme mucho y que mi estúpido acto de valentía se olvide, que se olviden de mí, que yo caiga en la nada, reitero, en el olvido. me repito esto cada cinco minutos o lo que yo creo que son cinco minutos, no sé cuánto tiempo paso ya, sigo recordando que alguien me salvara, yo sé que lo harán, yo espero que lo hagan, pues mi espalda me está matando y el aburrimiento es una mierda.

Esta oscuridad me da miedo.

**Capítulo I - Guerra de Comida**

5:30 pm

Atrapa la bandera.

-¡Muévete Percy!- grito Luke al oji azul quien asintió enérgicamente intentando deshacerse de Annabeth quien le atosigaba en busca de la bandera, el hijo de Poseidón de una estocada la derribo, sorprendiéndose, pues lo había logrado, claro que después se arrepentiría, pero también lo haría si el Castellan se enojaba.

-¿De verdad crees que será tan fácil?- un chico rubio apareció de la nada, sin arma alguna, seguido por otro chico bastante parecido a él y una chica al menos dos años menor que ambos, los tres sin armadura ni armas, solo un encendedor en su diestra. Con una sonrisa burlista el rubio alzo su encendedor y encendiéndolo una bola de fuego salió disparada hacia el trio, incluyendo a la Chase, quien a pesar de todo seguía siendo parte de su equipo.

-¡Frost!- grito enojada la chica, sintiendo arder su cuerpo, sin embargo no se estaba quemando y fue tarde cuando lo averiguaron pues los tres hermanos corrían con rapidez para llegar hasta su meta, la bandera ondeante en medio del río. La castaña que le seguía de cerca a sus dos hermanos trastabillo cayendo en medio del riachuelo y mojándose por completo, un chillido furioso salió de ella quien le hizo una seña a sus hermanos para que siguieran, ambos inmediatamente se pararon para ayudarla.

-¡A bañarse!- Zack levanto la cabeza, solo para notar como la bandera era alejada de ellos y el agua los empapaba, maldijo por lo bajo mas no hizo nada, no podía.

-Pedazo de imbécil- sentencio una chica de su edad, de cabello castaño y cuerpo bastante formado, Clarisse LaRue. -¡Debían tomar la bandera!, la tenían casi en sus manos- de un salto Jack Frost se levantó, de donde estaba, bastante tranquilo al lado de sus hermanos quienes habían empezado a jugar con el agua, para intentar ahorcar a la chica quien interpuso la espada, con rapidez el, la esquivo aun sin poder acercarse.

En pocos segundos su hermano gemelo y su hermana menor ya se encontraban junto a él, su hermana detrás había logrado sostener los brazos de la chica que forcejeaba y su hermano mantenía su brazo desnudo en la boca de la chica que intentaba gritar o incluso morderle pero no lo lograba.

-¡Déjenla!- grito Annabeth des de la orilla del rio, Percy y Luke inmediatamente, aun después de que habían observado la escena, por orden de la chica se levantaron dejando la bandera a un lado y separando a los tres hijos de Hefesto de la muchacha. Los tres muchachos se separaron de ella, haciendo amagos de seguir su camino que se vio cerrado por Percy, con su serio afán por mejorar las enemistades.

-Apártate Jackson- Jack, con aire de tranquilidad absoluta, aunque con una seria muestra de enojo en su tono se vio interceptado por Luke, el comandante del equipo azul.

-Frost, compórtate o Quiron sabrá de esto- su tono de autoridad fue alto mas no para la pequeña chica con aspecto de duende, quien con voz burlona repitió lo dicho por el rubio, todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella que sonreía tranquila y con alegría. El fornido rubio se acercó hasta ella quien para su sorpresa dio paso hacia adelante y levanto su cabeza y hasta se puso de puntillas, cosa que sonsaco una sonrisa de él y los hermanos de la menor; estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no sabía que, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la mocosa.

-Dado el caso de que el grandulón se quedó sin saber que decir, yo digo que es hora de comer- una sonrisita inocente al fijar su vista en el reloj imaginario de su muñeca, Zack se adelantó un paso, hasta quedar al lado de su hermana que inmediatamente bajo un poco su cabeza y le tomo la mano a él para seguir caminando detrás de Jack, quien les encabezaba.

_6:00__pm_

_Cena_

Las mesas se empezaban a llenar, todas estaban a rebosar excepto la de Zeus que se mantenía vacía, al igual que la de Hades y en la de Poseidon donde solo había un chico de ojos azules comiendo, la de Afrodita sin duda era la más escandalosa, llena de chicas mirando sus reflejos en sus bebidas o incluso hablando de lo sexys que eran otros campistas.

La de Hermes, el dios de los ladrones era lo usual, chicos mirando sus cosas, algunos riéndose del mal ajeno y cotilleando sobre temas con más de mil años de antigüedad. Pero sin duda, la mesa más extravagante era en aquel momento la de Hefesto, el feo dios del fuego y la metalurgia, los hijos de aquel Dios contrastaban de forma exagerada con los de Afrodita, sien do ellos no grandes portadores de belleza, más si de cicatrices en bastantes partes de su cuerpo y una que otra daga guardada o puesta sobre la mesa, una mesa llena de hombres y en medio de todos ellos, una pequeña chica de ojos grises y cabello castaño, bastante parecida a un duende e incluso a una ninfa poco agraciada.

Aunque bien la mesa era conformada por nueve personas, no tantos como en otras mesas ni tan pocos como en otras, ellos eran bastante escandalosos lo que les hacía parecer como más.

-¡Te digo que ese asiático me odiaba!- grito de la nada ella, su hermano mayor Jason asintió tranquilo, intentando que la "pequeña" de la familia se tranquilizara, la chica se encogió de hombros y grito: ¡Muere!

-El tomate ya está muerto Koa- Jack quien tiraba papas fritas a las hijas de afrodita la miro, con una sonrisa perturbadoramente extraña y con ínfulas de psicópata, lo que hizo no solo sonreír a ella sino también a Zack, el hermano gemelo de Jack, el cual no se parecía a Jack en lo más mínimo, claro solo en sus ojos, uno negro y el otro azul, casi negro.

-Tenemos que ponernos serios, necesitamos una fuente de fuego que no sean los encendedores, necesitamos crearlo, el manejarlo no es suficiente- Lían un chico de gafas de montura gruesa, el as débil pero sin duda el más inteligente de la mesa, era bastante bueno en cuanto a buscar soluciones se trataba -Vi lo que les sucedió hoy, no pregunten como, el hijo de Poseidón nos lleva ventaja sin tenemos el problema de los encendedores-

-Deberíamos estar contentos, muchos mestizos no tienen ningún don, nosotros al menos podemos manejar el fuego- era Ace, uno de los más débiles, pues era fuerte con las armas, mas no a la hora de utilizar el "fuego control" como le había llamado Steven, gracias a Avatar.

-Bien, bien, pero yo les tengo una propuesta- varios voltearon para mirar a Koa, quien hablaba aún más bajo que ellos, con la intensión de no ser escuchados -¿Y si mañana salimos del campamento por una pizza?- varios se quedaron sin habla, eso era seguro de todas las formas que se viese.

-No es mala idea- Lían sonrió enigmático, tirando un hueso de pollo al cabello de uno de los hijas de Hermes, mala idea. Varios de sus hermanos se levantaron molestos, empezando a gritar frases poco atendibles.

-¡Guerra de comida!- grito la hija de Hefesto, saltando sobre su asiento y tirando una manzana entera a la cabeza de Luke, vaya coincidencia más premeditada, pensó ella misma, antes de ocultarse detrás de Jason que la cubrió al ver como el aludido la buscaba molesto, ella haciendo uso de la razón que siempre la caracterizaba, además del hecho de ser seguramente la mestiza más débil, se escondió debajo de la mesa.

_Una Hora después_

-¡Casi lo matas!- los ojos azules de Jason parecieron ponerse en blanco cuando regañaba a Koa, la aludida se escondió aún más en su asiento asintiendo cada vez que su hermano, el jefe de la casa de Hefesto, hablaba. -Y peor aún… ¡El casi te mata a ti!-

-Lo sé- susurro, mirándolo ceñuda, ahora entendía que en una guerra de comida es bastante importante no tirar nada que pueda causar contusiones o bien nada tan duro, estaba bien lanzar huesos de pollo, no un pollo entero o lanzar el corazón de una manzana, no una manzana entera y como había dicho entre risas Lían. ¡Menos a la cabeza!

-Hay que aceptar que el puñetazo que le mando fue épico- canturreo des de una esquina Steven, con su clásico tono de niño nerd siendo desmentido por su gran cuerpo, un digno hijo de Hefesto. -El pobre de Castella casi queda tonto-

-Tarde- susurro Lían con una sonrisa enigmática, antes de añadir -Él ya era tonto-

-Bien, bien ya dejen de burlarse que él os puede ganar, hijo de Hermes o no, es el líder del equipo azul, no lo olviden- los ocho restantes asintieron, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pues "La junta de emergencia de los herreros guapos" como le habían puesto cuando estaban los nueve completos, estaba en su punto, con lo más importante por ser tratado.

-Ahora lo que nos importa- canturreo Jack, saltando des de su cama hasta casi llegar al centro de la pequeñísima sala de estar a no más de seis metros, por lo que casi se cae de cabeza, tampoco es que fuera hijo de algún dios de esos y que le hicieran volar mágicamente, a menos que fuera hijo de Hecate, pero la muy bruja casi no tenía hijos de cualquier manera.

-La pizza- corearon los presentes a todo casi religioso, aquellos nueve a pesar de ser tal vez los más "grandes" en apariencia pues siendo los encargados de las herrerías y de formar las armas sus músculos parecían masa llena de asteroides, aunque claramente sin llegar a lo vulgar.

-Teniendo en cuenta de que somos al parecer tan estúpidamente destructivos que no nos encargar ninguna misión, ni siquiera la de ayudar en las cocinas, me propongo para ir - la voz solemne de Tom Laurentis, un chico alto y musculoso, de ojos negros y de cabello rubio a diferencia de la mayoría de los que allí estaban - a excepción de Jack- parecía un político, su voz era falsa para la mayoría, pero sus medio hermanos estaban acostumbrados a su tonó, siendo que no era fingido ni ninguna muestra de desagrado, el simplemente era así, un tipo que parecía extremadamente pomposo pero en realidad, solo lo era un poco teniendo en cuenta que siempre se mantenía apartado al no haber recibido la habilidad de manejar el fuego.

-Bien, Tom va, ¿algún otro voluntario?-

-Yo voy- la voz rechinante de Koa se escuchó, con una sonrisa movió sus manos, como si fuera a arrancar volando de algún momento a otro, inmediatamente como ella se presentó voluntaria aparecieron los últimos dos.

-Si ella va nosotros vamos- canturrearon Jack y Zack, era bastante estremecedor el verles en tal sincronía siempre.

-Listo entonces, tengan- fue directo a un escudo que había en una de las paredes, los chicos silenciosos lo miraron conscientes de lo que hacía. -Aquí hay, once dracmas, hay más que suficiente para dos pizzas de tamaño grande-

-¡Y el refresco y las papas!- de la nada apareció Henry, tirándose sobre el piso al haber tropezado con sus propios pies, su cuerpo un montón de músculos, bastante guapo siendo hijo de Hefesto pero nada de cerebro, se paró, poniendo los brazos en jarra y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Malditos muertos de hambre- rodo los ojos -Bien- camino y volvió a quitar el escudo para sacar más dinero y entregárselo a Jack quien asintió sonriente. -Según esto son las seis, si van a la pizzería de los elfos, la que queda a una hora del bosque en ese pueblucho, estarán aquí en al menos tres, muévanse-

Los cuatro asintieron, buscando armas pequeñas -sus encendedores- y un látigo en el caso de Tom, quien no podía manejar el fuego por más que lo intentaba. Cuando salieron de la cabaña escucharon uno que otro barullo entre los que estaba más presente el de Jason que gritaba: ¡No olviden la piña!

Con cuidado, he intentado pasar desapercibidos se colaron por la puerta trasera de la cabaña, que daba por fortuna al bosque, viendo varios espectáculos como dos ardillas montándola, Annabeth con Percy… Y un oso contra un centauro, vaya cosas.

-Corran- canturreo con voz suave Koa, quien fue la primera en cruzar la barrera que ofrecía el árbol de Thalia. Pronto le siguieron sus otros tres hermanos, que parecían fatigados, la adolecente les hizo señas y con paso rápido salió del lugar de donde se escondía al ver el taxi de las brujas esas con su ojo.

-Pasen niños, pasen- sus voces espeluznantes y con el acento de quien vive milenios empezaron a dejar de prestar atención tan pronto como se les encomendó una dirección, para centrarse en la discusión más importante, de quien debía tener el ojo… Maldito ojo, maldito y repulsivo ojo. Koa hundió su rostro en el espacio que daba el hombro de Jack y el asiento, para evitar ver la escena y el posible choque que se acercaba, pero en lugar de eso fue el de la cosa número tres, quien avisaba que ya habían llegado y que la suma del viaje eran dos dracmas, vaya brujas que cobraban caro.

Jack pago y enseguida todos fueron tirados a fuera y el trio de locas desapareció en la autopista, habían durado diez minutos, seguro que a Jason no se le ocurrió que serían bastante vagos como para caminar. Justo delante de ellos estaba la pizzería, manejada por dríades y sátiros con pantalones bombachos.

-¡Por Vulcano!- farfullo Zack que hasta aquel momento se había mantenido en silencio, la pizzería parecía un altar a Hefesto… Vestido de pizza. Con rapidez se acercaron al mostrador haciendo el pedido.

-Pizza, dos, grande- canturreo con su voz infantil Koa, dando saltitos con sus manos sobre el mostrador para no caer.

-Piña- la voz de Tom fue más tranquila.

-Coca cola- Zack miraba el retrato de su padre, que parecía moverse.

-Una orden de papas fritas- Jack desvió su mirada del retrato para ver la dríade y cerrarle un ojo con picardía. La dríade inmediatamente se disculpó por no tener papás fritas, por lo que el rubio de ojos raros asintió, intentando no arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

-Si no me equivoco hay cosa de esas donde tiran comida rápida a una cuadra de aquí- fue Tom el que hablo, sonriente, sabía que era mejor llevar las papas o Henry se pondría a hacer berrinche.

-Bien, vamos- ambos salieron de la pizzería dejando a Zack y a Koa, sonrientes aspirando el olor que salía del horno, amaban la pizza y más que eso, amaban el chile en la pizza.

-¡Listo!- un sátiro apareció con dos pizzas ya en sus cajas, los chicos sonrientes las recibieron, detrás salió una dríade con una coca cola de un tamaño poco común en un envase que no había visto antes pues su tamaño era como un brazo completo, más parecido a un galón de cerveza que el de un refresco de aquel tipo.

La semi dios, presa de la curiosidad y el hambre abrió la pizza fijándose en un tema muy especial. Justamente venían sus otros dos hermanos que no parecían muy felices.

-¡Te dije que la piña es por separado!- grito molesto Jack.

-Entendí que querías piña en la pizza- la chica se veía cabizbaja y bastante asustada

-Jason nos matara- dijo con la boca muy abierta Tom

-¿Por qué?- pregunto inocentemente Zack que no entendía lo que ocurría.

-Es alérgico a la piña- la voz se Jack eran solo susurros.

-Entonces técnicamente, nosotros lo mataremos a el- la voz burlona de Koa no fue bien recibida, pues inmediatamente las miradas de los chicos no fue amigable.

-Necesitamos un cambio-

-Pero… Pero- la chica parecía asustada -Llamare al supervisor- con la cabeza gacha se movió de forma rápida hasta ocultarse para salir acompañada por un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de apariencia burda y fea, musculoso en exceso y vestido mal trecho con un traje de etiqueta bastante viejo, su rostro se veía cansado y poco hogareño, siendo aumentada la impresión por las cicatrices en su rostro.

-¡Un cambio!- exigió Jack, con voz molesta y con su orgullo en alto, rápidamente se le bajaron los humos.

-Hefesto- Tom como de costumbre al dirigirse a aquel dios entrecerró sus ojos y expreso todo el odio que le tenía.

-¡Tommy!- el hombre cambio su expresión a una sonrisa y abrazo al semi dios hasta que se puso morado, este no hizo nada para detenerlo pero tampoco para corresponder, cosa que al parecer no noto el dios. -¡Kokoa! Qué alta estas- desacomodo el cabello ya de por si desacomodado de la semi dios que sonrió feliz antes de abalanzarse y guindarse de una de las piernas de alto hombre, que no parecía siquiera haberlo notado, pues presto atención a los gemelos.

-Jack, Zack…- se acercó, mirando de refilón a su hija que seguía agarrada a su pierna -Están grandes, siempre me han hecho sentir muy orgulloso, son los mejores hijos que pudiera tener, claro los nueve son los mejores hijos que pudiera tener- les sonrió.

-Es bueno verte viejo- Jack sonrió -Necesitamos un cambio, le añadieron piña a la pizza y a menos que quieras matar a tu hijo, Jason, sería bueno que la hagan como la pedimos des de un principio-

-Claro claro, pero primero- el silencio se formó en toda la pizzería -¡Que hacen fuera del campamento!- rugió molesto mirándoles con verdadero fuego en sus ojos.

-¡Koa tenía antojos!- le atajo Jack a cualquier cosa estúpida que alguien pudiera decir, siendo el, el estúpido que dijo algo. -Sabes que a una embarazada no se le puede negar un antojo-

-¡Como que embarazada!- grito, sus ojos centellaron aún más, furioso y hasta emocionado. -¡Quien fue el maldito mortal que hizo esto!- grito.

-No fue mortal, fue un semi dios- el juego parecía muy interesante como para perderlo, Koa solo permanecía pálida y con los ojos como platos, sin separarse de la pierna de su padre, quien seguía rugiendo pidiendo respuestas.

-Fue el hijo de Hermes- la sonrisa malévola de Zack parecía billar como solo la de Jack lo hacía.

-Luke Castellan- fue Koa la que remato todo, no porque lo aceptara si no porque se le vino a la mente "ese" hijo de Hermes.

-Matare a Hermes- la voz del dios era como de ultra tumba, pero su grito fue aun peor-¡HERMES!- Un tumulto se escuchó y de la nada, había aparecido el dios Ladrón o mensajero, pero no venía solo.

-¡Que gritos son esos Hefesto!- era la diosa del amor, la esposa de Hefesto. -¡Oh niños!- sonrió hipócritamente al verles.

-¡Tu hijo embarazo a mi hija!- grito el dios del fuego, al sorprendido hombre.

-¿Cuál de todos mis hijos?..


End file.
